Conversation
by FotoBridgeT2
Summary: JJ and Garcia have a discussion concerning Hotch and Prentiss. Quick, nothing special, just a filler plete.


(A wee little oneshot of our JJ and Garcia chatting. This story occurs during Apocalypse Now)

JJ was stretched out on the bed with a can of Sprite and the crackers Garcia had found in the vending machine. She felt horrible, weak, ashamed, and so damned grateful to be out of that police station.

Palmers and his crew were horrible, disgusting sexist pigs.

They'd dared to put their hands on her and for all her training, both FBI and Media Relations, had flown right out the window. Emily had stepped in, protective like always, drawing the men's fire, their attention.

But the comments still came, the accusations that they'd slept with their teammates. The accusations that they were easy. The demands for attention of the same kind.

Then Palmers had grabbed Emily, jerked her up close to him. Told her if she didn't want the attention don't wear the kind of clothes she'd had on yesterday. Told Emily he'd been able to see right down her shirt, and he'd liked what he saw. Told her she should be flattered at all the attention.

Told them they'd need to learn how to live in a man's world if they wanted to play at a man's game. Emily's knee had gotten him just short of his groin and her threat not to miss the next time had sunken in.

He'd released Emily so fast she'd nearly fallen. Threatened her that it wasn't over between them.

JJ'd known he'd meant it. He'd actually scared her—more than anything save Hinkle's dogs—more than she'd been scared while on the job.

And this was while they were standing in the middle of the police station.

"That was intense, wasn't it, little momma?"

"My aim is getting better." JJ admitted.

"So you did aim for his shoes. Good girl."

"Yeah, but I didn't mean to make things worse for Emily. And then we left her there."

"I have a feeling Superman is watching out for Wonder Woman."

"Wow. Did you see how intense he was?" JJ said, her awe in her voice. "I thought he was going to rip into whomever had dared touch Emily and shred him."

"But Emily tamed the beast." Garcia said, thinking. "JJ, do you think _Hayley_ ever tamed that particular beast?"

"What do you mean?"

"Hotch is damned intense. Albeit in a sexy, alpha type of way. A cold way, I'd guess. Wouldn't he be hard to live with?"

"I'd guess so. I've never really thought about it." JJ admitted. "I think—from what I've seen and heard—that Hayley expected him to be like Ward Cleaver when he was home. Leave the office at five o'clock and forget all about what we do. Lord knows we can't really do that, can we?"

"No, baby jellybean, we can't." Garcia agreed. "That's why I think this thing between Emily and Hotch is kind of…well, terrifying. Intense."

"The way he watches her?"

"That way he stares at her. The way they seem drawn to each other. They're damned magnets. He wasn't like that three weeks ago. I wonder what changed?"

"Will said he found Emily crying at the hospital. Alone in the chapel. Said he told Hotch. Since then, Hotch's been hyper vigilant where Emily's concerned." JJ said. "You think something happened between them?"

"Yep." Garcia said, giving it some thought. "Just like I think something more happened last night then she let on."

"Never thought I'd ever see Emily that flustered—over a man, no less." JJ laughed. Emily's cool was one of the things she envied and admired about her friend.

"Over _Hotch_!" Garcia laughed. "I wonder if Reid or Morgan's seen what's going on?"

"Can you imagine what signals they'd be giving off if _Reid _figured it out?" JJ asked, laughing until her stomach whirled.

"Maybe she should just do her Mr. Right, already." Garcia said, referring to the vague description she'd dragged out of Emily less than a month ago. Her Mr. Right had sounded just like Hotch—and she hadn't been aware of it—until JJ had pointed it out.

Looks like Emily was gonna get her Mr. Right, and sometime soon, too. Goody for her, Garcia thought as her cell phone beeped and a gorgeous voice sounded over the speaker. "Hey you, sexy thing. I have a request that only you can fulfill."

"Bring it on, sugar, I'm ready for whatever you can dish out!" She just hoped Emily was ready for Hotch.


End file.
